I Promise
by OTS
Summary: Elizabeth makes a promise to a certain pirate captain. A short, bittersweet oneshot. Please read and review!


**I Promise…**

She never thought it was possible. Even as she stood in the rain, surrounded by dozens of mourning men and women, Elizabeth Turner simply could not believe that he was gone. Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. The name invoked a multitude of mixed reactions within her. Sorrow, amusement, affection—even confusion swirled about in her heart. Elizabeth switched her gaze from the stormy sea, to her husband, William Turner. He was standing stock-still, his face unreadable. His "one day ashore" had been ultimately marred by his friend's death, and through the torrent of her emotions, she felt a slight wave of pity wash over her. She leaned her head against Will's shoulder. _Why, Jack? _She thought. _You were always one step ahead of death. There were many times that it had almost caught up to you, but you always managed to slip away. I really began to think that you were immortal. You were _Captain Jack Sparrow, _the best pirate in the Spanish Main, and yet, you were killed with just a small circle of lead. _She blinked rapidly as tears threatened to fall, and buried her face into Will's shoulder, her body shuddering with silent sobs. Will held her comfortingly, as he gazed solemnly at the crowed gathered by the Cliffside. Earlier that morning, a few men had bravely volunteered to lower Jack's body into the water; an old request of his, should the unthinkable ever happen. Even death itself could not keep Jack Sparrow from the sea. After the service was finished, those that wished to pay their respects could stay, but everyone was allowed to leave when they pleased. No one had moved an inch since they first arrived. But as each pirate mourned the passing of the infamous captain, one question still lingered in the air; why?

* * *

It was nearly sunset by the time Will and Elizabeth turned away from the ocean, and headed back down the hill. They were silent as they headed towards the beach, lost in their own thoughts.

"Elizabeth—" Will broke off, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to leave her already, not when it was so important that he was present in her life.

"You're ship is waiting," Elizabeth said quietly, pointing to the outline of the _Dutchman_ rocking in the rough waves not far from the beach. When he was silent, she looked up at him, giving him a watery smile. "I'll be fine, Will," she assured him, though in reality, she wasn't altogether sure if she believed the words herself. He smiled at her, admiring the fact that she was trying to remain strong, then pulled her towards him and kissed her. In that moment, the world around them ceased to exist, as they shared their final farewell. They broke off as Will glanced out to sea, staring at the quickly setting sun. "Go on," Elizabeth whispered, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he murmured, backing into the swells, his faded grey bandanna flapping about in the wind.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her bunk, leaning against the wall of her cabin. She had waited in the rain on the beach, long after Will had left. She didn't know where she would go—certainly not back to her empty house in Port Royale—but Joshamee Gibbs, Jack's first mate, had quickly solved that problem for her. He offered her a cabin on the _Pearl_, telling her that she could remain on the ship for as long as she needed to. Gibbs had put on a friendly face, but she could tell that his captain's death had shocked and upset him. She sighed, and buried her face into her hands.

"Now, what's all this, love?" Elizabeth jumped, her eyes widening. Impossible! That voice! She looked up, and sure enough, sitting one the corner of her bed, was Captain Jack Sparrow. His weathered tricorn hat sat atop his head, and he grinned at her, his gold teeth flashing in the dim candlelight.

"Jack?" She asked tentatively.

"The one and only!" He exclaimed, giving a small bow, the grin never leaving his face.

"But…you died!" She blurted out, unable to hide her confusion. This was absurd—she had to be hallucinating. His smile faltered for a split second.

"You can't get shot in the heart and live to tell the tale." Elizabeth stared at him uncertainly.

"And yet…you're here, talking to me," she pointed out.

"Quite the observant one, aren't you, Lizzie," he chuckled. "Yes, I am here, because as the saying goes, I have some unfinished business to…well, finish." Jack tugged a jade ring off of his finger, and held it up for her to see. "I acquired this ring during one of my visits to Singapore," he said, holding it out to her. Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped it, gasping as the ring connected solidly with her fingers. "I want you to keep it," Jack said, looking her in the eye.

Elizabeth was startled out of her thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Keep it," he repeated, "because where I'm going, I have no need for it." Her eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Jack, we can rescue you again! I'm sure Barbossa has the charts to World's End—we can sail to the Locker and back, just like last time." _Why didn't I think of this before?_ She thought to herself in excitement. Jack looked away, and started to finger the trinkets tied in his dreadlocked hair, a sight which made Elizabeth's previous enthusiasm drain out of her. "We can't, can we." It was more of a statement than a question. He shook his head.

"The Locker is meant for those who die at sea, and even if that were the case, you wouldn't be able to venture there again." The words struck home, and it was all she could do to not start crying again. Jack must have noticed, for he gave her a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry about me, Lizzie, I'll be fine. After all, I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow." She couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "See, love? Everything's going to be fine," he grinned. "But…there is another matter that I came here for."

"Yes?" Elizabeth prodded, when he did not continue.

"Can you promise me something, Elizabeth?" He asked quietly.

"Of course," she answered almost immediately, sitting up straight.

"I want you to make sure that my legend never dies." She was taken aback at first.

"_What_?"

"Promise me, Lizzie," Jack said urgently, his form growing fainter. She paused for a fraction of a second.

"Yes, Captain Sparrow, I promise." He smiled appreciatively, his dark brown eyes twinkling.

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars…" his last statement lingered in the cabin before he disappeared entirely.

"Never say we die," Elizabeth finished, a single tear sliding down the side of her face. She glanced down at the ring he had given her, running her fingers over the silver dragon inlaid on its jade center, and taking comfort in its slight warmth. "Never say we die…" she repeated, a thin smile forming on her lips. "…Yes Jack, I promise…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I took a break from writing the updated chapters on my Halo and PotC/SH crossover fanfictions to write this short oneshot. I really do hope that I pulled it off….anyways, please read and review! Reviews mean so much to me—they're the sort of things that keep me writing! Characters are © their respected creators!


End file.
